Seduccion
by KaKi3
Summary: una simple apuesta puede llegar a ser tu boleto a la felicidad
1. Chapter 1: La Apuesta

**Capitulo 1: La Apuesta**

**-A tu novia no le va a gustar esto-**

**-No tiene porque enterarse-**

**-¿Estas seguro de esto?-**

**-¿A que le temes?-**

**-A nada-**

**-¿Segura?- su mirada era un poco intimidante.**

**–No será que temes que te gane- se acerco lentamente a mi arrinconándome entre su cuerpo y el mesón de la cocina.**

**-¿Ganarme?- bufe –Aquí la única persona que ganara seré Yo- dije confiada acercando mis labios a su cuello, colocando mis manos en su pecho acariciándolo por sobre la tela –Además yo creo que el que tiene miedo eres tu- las palabras salían sensuales mientras mis labios rozaban su piel, sonrió.**

**-No lo creo- se alejo de mí cruzándose de brazos –Y bien ¿hacemos la apuesta?- me senté en el mesón cruzando mis piernas sobre el, que bueno que tenia un pantalón y no una falda de las que acostumbro a usar.**

**-¿Y que apostamos?- lo pensó por unos minutos para luego sonreír con picardía.**

**-Hace unos días te vi con un babydor negro- o.o */***

**-¡¿SE PUEDE SABER COMO…?- mi rostro imitaba a un tomate, tanto era la impresión que no me percate que estaba otra vez muy cerca de mi, sus manos estaban en mis rodillas y subían muy lentamente por mis piernas. Su mirada se poso en la mía y pude ver un brillo de burla en el -Si crees que te lo modelare estas muy equivocado- intente bajarme del mesón pero el abrió mis piernas colocándolas alrededor de su cintura atrayéndome a el, llevo mis manos a mi espalda tomándome de las muñecas y con su mano libre acaricio mi mejilla.**

**-Pues deberás hacerlo ya que si pierdes, deberás hacerme un baile… con ese babydor- su voz sonaba sensual, su mano acariciaba mis muñeca y la otra mi mejilla bajando a mi cuello atrayendo mis labios a los suyos pero sin besarme. Las palabras no salían de mi boca no se si era por la impresión o por el enojo, fruncí mi seño y su rostro de seductor desapareció, dejo que me bajara del mesón. Nos quedamos observándonos unos segundos, el suspiro –Lo siento no quería que…-**

**-Si pierdo debo usar el babydor y aparte bailarte- dije meditando sus palabras. -¿Y que pasa si tu pierdes?- el me miro sorprendido por unos segundos para luego volver a la realidad.**

**-No se, ¿Qué quieres que haga?-**

**-Mmm… no se, todo lo que se me puede ocurrir que iguale lo que yo haré puede comprometer tu relación con tu novia- nos quedamos pensativos unos segundos ambos apoyados en el mesón de mi cocina, sentí su mirada en mi -¿Qué pasa, tengo algo en la cara?-**

**-No es eso, es solo que… pensé que te enojarías por lo que te dije-**

**-Y lo estoy- el se alejo un poco de mi, lo fulmine con la mirada –Por eso deberás aceptar lo que te pida- trago grueso.**

**-Y ¿que será eso?- pregunto recuperando la compostura, sonreí con malicia.**

**-No te lo diré- Salí de la cocina en dirección a la sala sentándome en el sofá encendiendo el televisor.**

**-¡Kagome!- me siguió hasta la sala sentándose en el sofá –vamos dime- negué.**

**-No-**

**-No es justo- se cruzo de brazos.**

**-Tu pediste que hiciéramos la apuesta, yo pido que tenga reglas y una de ellas es que no te diré lo que harás si pierdes- lo encare y el me imito.**

**-¿Reglas?- asentí –y aparte de esa regla, ¿Cuáles son las otras?-**

**-Bueno- me acomode en el sillón –primero, no le debemos contar de esto a nadie-**

**-¡Ni siquiera a los chicos!-**

**-Ni siquiera a ellos, ¡hablo en serio Inuyasha!- el suspiro y asintió –Segundo, trataremos de cumplir con la apuesta hasta cuando estemos frente a ellos-**

**-¡o.o!, ¡Pero así se darán cuenta!-**

**-Pues deberás disimular, queremos saber si funciona y que mejor que hacerlo en publico-**

**-No me gusta esta regla- ¬¬**

**-Pues que te guste- le saque la lengua, él llevo sus dedos a mi boca tratando de halarla pero no lo logro –Detesto que hagas eso- ¬¬**

**-Es divertido- :3**

**-¬¬… tercero- ignore su comentario –Cuando tu novia esta cerca, seremos los amigos de siempre, no haremos nada entendiste- él asintió.**

**-¿Algo más?- lo pensé por un segundo.**

**-No, mas nada- =)**

**-Bueno entonces yo también tengo una regla- se acomodo en el sofá –Si queremos saber quien cae primero le pondremos un limite de tiempo- dibujo unos bigotes imaginarios en sus labios como si los estuviera enrollando y alzo sus cejas.**

**-¿Limite de tiempo?- hice una mueca con mi boca -¿Cuánto?- se llevo sus dedos al mentó y miro al techo.**

**-3 semanas- dijo mostrando con sus dedos el numero tres, lo pensé por un segundo para luego asentir.**

**-Serán entonces 21 días ^^-**

**-Entonces ¿lo hacemos?- extendió su mano y yo lo acepte gustosa.**

**-Hecho, veamos quien cae primero en el juego de la seducción- estrechamos nuestras manos para cerrar el trato. Lo mire coqueta acariciando el dorso de su dedo con mi dedo pulgar, el sonrió.**

**-No sabia que ya habíamos empezado- seguí acariciado su mano subiendo a su antebrazo y volviendo a su mano acariciando su palma dibujando círculos en ella, acerque mi cuerpo al suyo subiendo mis piernas.**

**-Algunas vez te dije que se leer la mano- el negó, tome su mano entre las mías y con mi dedo índice acaricie las líneas de su mano –Tendrás una vida muy larga y llena de sorpresas- seguí acariciándolo y a veces subía a su muñeca –Oh! Pero que tenemos aquí- el sonrió siguiéndome la corriente.**

**-Dígame usted señorita adivina- nuestros rostros estaban peligrosamente cerca, sus ojos fijos en mi sintiendo su respiración cerca de mis labios. Pase mi lengua por ellos y una sonrisa seductora se formo en su rostro, se acerco mas y por un momento creí que se atrevería a besarme, lo mire a los ojos en ellos había un brillo de burla "bien si quieres jugar, juguemos", acerque mis labios rozando su labio inferior, mi mano derecha subió por su brazo acariciando por sobre la tela su piel provocándole cosquillas son mis uñas, mis labios bajaron a su mentón pasando a su cuello solo rozando su piel llegando a su oído.**

**-Dice que perderás una apuesta que hiciste con una chica a la que estimas mucho ¿te suena familiar?- lo imagine sonriendo, sus manos viajaron a mi cintura acercándome mas a él rozando mi pecho con el suyo.**

**-¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a perder?- subió su mano por mi espalda llevando la camisa consigo, suspire en su oído.**

**-Porque nunca te has resistido a mis encantos- sonrió contra la piel de mi hombro para luego besarlo, lo mire a los ojos y sonreí con burla –Otra cosa, cada vez que beses una parte de mi cuerpo ya sea los hombros o el cuello perderás un día de la apuesta- él se sorprendió y se alejo de mi aun con sus manos en mi cintura.**

**-¡Oye! Eso no es justo- me levante de él cruzándome de brazos.**

**-Si no quieres entonces podemos dejarlo aquí- bufo molesto desviando la mirada.**

**-Solo los hombros y el cuello- dijo viéndome de reojo, sonreí victoriosa.**

**-Solo las partes a las cuales soy sensible-**

**-Ósea todas- lo fulmine con la mirada.**

**-¡No son todas!- dije inflando mis mejillas y caminando a la cocina –son las mismas de cualquier mujer-**

**-Me parece una regla estupida- dijo siguiéndome.**

**-Pues a mi no, mas bien me parece justo- el me miro sin entender –Nosotras somos mas susceptibles a las caricias y la idea de esto es que averigüemos quien es mas facial en caer a los encantos de aquel que quiere seducirlo, ya sea un hombre o una mujer y no con las caricias- mientras hablaba sacaba una cosas del refrigerador para preparar un batido de fruta.**

**-Entonces básicamente nos basaremos en las señales corporales- asentí terminando de preparar el jugo, se quedo pensativo mientras yo servia el jugo en un vaso bebiendo del contenido y ofreciéndoselo a él –¿Y como haremos eso?- ¬¬**

**-Inuyasha como conquistaste a tu novia-**

**-Con mi encanto- dijo con una sonrisa arrogante.**

**-¬¬… eso ya lo se, pero no utilizaste otra técnica como el baile o las miradas seductoras- lo pensé y luego asintió.**

**-¿Entonces debemos hacer eso?, suena interesante- sonrió divertido.**

**-Lo se- concordé con él.**

**-Pero como haremos para que los chicos no se den cuenta-**

**-No notaran ningún cambio- dije encogiéndome de hombros.**

**-¿Cómo estas tan segura?-**

**-Simple, eso es normal entre nosotros dos- dije con una sonrisa desinteresada en mi rostro –Y por esa razón aun no entiendo como es que ustedes dos siguen juntos- lleve el vaso de la licuadora al lava platos y procedí a lavarlo.**

**-Simple, le dije que tu eras una de mis mejores amigas y que si quería estar conmigo debía aceptar nuestra relación-**

**-¿Y lo acepto?- voltee a verlo y él asintió, termine de lavar las cosas y seque mis manos -¿Cuándo empezamos?- me miro de reojo y sonrió con malicia.**

**-Pensé que ya habíamos empezado- imite su sonrisa, camine hacia el pasillo quitándome la camisa que llevaba puesta mostrándole mi brassier, voltee a verlo y él tenia la boca tan abierta que pensé que se le dislocaría.**

**–Me iré a bañar, recuerda que hoy cumple Rin y celebraremos el cumpleaños de ella y el de Miroku juntos, Sango dijo que saldríamos a bailar- solté mi cabello dejándolo caer como una cascada por mi espalda, no articulo ninguna palabra así que proseguí mi camino –Cierra la puerta antes de salir- lleve mis manos a mi espalda desabrochando mi brassier dejando al descubierto parte de mi espalda ya que la otra parte la cubría mi cabello.**

**-Tramposa- solté una risilla por lo bajo y entre al cuarto para prepararme para la noche.**

**-Esto será muy divertido- abrí el armario de mi cuarto y saque varios vestidos una mas provocativo que otro y todos los favoritos de Inu –Ya veremos quien caerá primero.**

**La noche estaba perfecta para bailar, el ambiente era increíble, la música estaba alta pero no molestaba a los oídos, las luces tenían una tonalidad perfecta en fin todo era increíble.**

**Hoy estábamos celebrando el cumpleaños de Rin y Miroku y por insistencia de Sango fuimos a parar a una discoteca cada quien con su pareja. Rin con Sesshomaru, Sango con Miroku e Inu con su novia.**

**Como podrán ver yo estoy sola, mi único acompañante es mi sombra y sin embargo porque estamos en un lugar techado y no hay luz para que se vea :s**

**-Yo no quería venir- dijo Rin con un puchero en sus labios, Sessho la abrazo por la cintura besando sus labios.**

**-Mi amor esta noche tienes que divertirte, no pasarla en casa- Rin se cruzo de brazos.**

**-¿Qué te hace pensar que quería eso?- Sessho la acerco mas a él besando su mejilla.**

**-Porque me conozco todas tus mañas- toco la punta de su nariz con su dedo y ella inflo sus mejillas.**

**-Sessh ¿Cómo le haces para que te haga caso?- mi cabeza estaba apoyada en mi mano que esta a su ves estaba apoyada en la mesa. Estábamos esperando a los chicos ya que los únicos que habíamos llegado éramos nosotros tres**

**-Tengo mis trucos- dijo con una sonrisa picara haciendo que Rin se sonrojara.**

**-Sesshomaru Taisho, si te atreviste hacer lo que me estoy imaginando te juro que desearas no haber nacido D=- el sonrió inocente y halo a Rin a la pista de baile.**

**-¬¬… ya después le preguntare-**

**Luego de unos minutos llegaron los demás, para nada porque cuando Sango piso la discoteca y se llevo a Miroku a la pista de baile, la novia de Inu fue a saludar a unos amigos quedándonos Inuyasha y yo solos en la mesa.**

**-Eres una tramposa- lo mire inocente.**

**-No se de que hablas-**

**-No hagas como si la cosa no fuera contigo, ese es el vestido que te regale y sabes que me encanta verte con el- dijo fulminándome con la mirada.**

**-No es lo que estas pensando, simplemente me provoco además sabes que adoro ponérmelo- no me creyó –Te recuerdo que una de las reglas es que no debemos hacer nada frente a tu novia- el miro en dirección a la susodicha y suspiro -¿Por qué no vas con ella?-**

**-Ese tipo y yo no nos llevamos bien-**

**-¿¡En serio!-**

**-¿Por qué te sorprendes?-**

**-Es que… a ti nunca te cae mal nadie- bajo la mirada –Inuyasha ¿Qué hizo para que no te simpatizara?- desvió la mirada entrelazando sus manos en la mesa, fruncí el seño y lo obligue a verme –La única forma de que alguien no te simpatice es porque dijo algo de mi o de las chicas- desvió su mirada ya que era lo único que podía alejar de mi vista -¿Inu?- suspiro con pesar y alejo mi mano de su rostro.**

**-Es amigo de Kouga- con eso supe todo.**

**-¿Cómo lo sabes?-**

**-Una vez lo escuche hablar con alguien, le dijo que no había ninguna mujer que se le resistiera y que tenia la prueba de ello, que el y su amigo eran los mejores casanova que existían en el mundo- callo respirando profundo –Le mostró fotos de sus "conquistas" y entre esas fotos estaba la tuya. Le pregunte que si su amigo se llamaba Kouga y él dijo que si- cerro sus puños sobre la mesa aplicando tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos**

**-Me pregunto que de donde lo conocía, yo solo dije que conocí a la ultima chicas con la que estuvo, el sonrió con malicia y me mostró tu foto- su vista se dirigió otra ves a donde estaba su novia y ese tipo –Dijo que por culpa de ella perdió mucho dinero "una niña tonta que se creyó las palabras de un casanova y perdió su virginidad"- golpeo la mesa –Desee partirle la cara en ese momento, si no fuera por ella hubiese tenido unos cuantos dientes rotos- baje la mirada triste y suspire.**

**-Así que siempre fue una apuesta- sonreí con ironía –Y yo que creí en sus palabras- sentí sus manos sobre las mías.**

**-No hagas caso a lo que te dije, los idiotas como ellos son así y se quedaran solos por eso- sonreí agradecida y el me devolvió la sonrisa –Ven- me halo del brazo y caminamos a la pista de baile.**

**-Pero― callo mi protesta con sus dedos.**

**-Ella se esta divirtiendo con sus amigos yo me quiero divertir con los míos- me tomo de la cintura acercándome a el, llevando mis manos a su cuello –Como en los viejos tiempos- susurro a mi oído.**

**-Gracias Inuyasha-**

**-Lo que sea por hacerte sonreír- movimos nuestras caderas con el son de la música, creando fricción entre nosotros. Sus manos subían y bajaban por mi espalda desnuda –Por eso adoro este vestido- delineo la curvatura de mi columna –Puedo sentir la suavidad de tu piel- sentía que me faltaba el aire.**

**-¿Qué dijimos sobre las caricias?- mi voz era baja y sensual.**

**-Yo nada, además te dije que era una regla estupida- llevo sus manos a mis caderas.**

**-No es estupida- me di la vuelta haciendo ademán de que me iría pero él me atrajo a su cuerpo quedando mi espalda pegada a su pecho, sonrió contra mi oído, entrelace nuestras manos en mis caderas moviéndome sobre su cuerpo rozando la piel de sus manos. Era increíble en ninguna de las veces que habíamos bailado se había creado esta atmósfera, donde solo éramos él y yo y la pista de baile como nuestra acompañante.**

**Éramos uno solo, nuestros cuerpos parecían pegados, el calor aumentaba entre nosotros pero no queríamos parar. Al parecer esto de la seducción podía ser peligroso… si no se sabía jugar.**

**No se si lo estábamos jugando bien, pero bailar con él jamás se había sentido tan bien, me volteo quedando frente a frente mis manos fueron a su cuello mientras las suyas seguían en mis caderas acercándolas a las de él, a veces bajaban a mis muslos subiendo hasta mi espalda produciéndome escalofríos.**

**-Inu las caricias- dije a su oído.**

**-¿Qué sucede? no eres capaz de resistirte- rozo mi cuello con sus labios -¿Acaso seré el ganador?-**

**-Nunca- acaricie su cabello bajando a su nuca, soltando el aire en su oído, provocando que se estremeciera –Yo también se jugar- seguimos bailando muy pegados hasta que nos cansamos y fuimos a sentarnos encontrándonos con Sango y Miroku en la mesa haciendo de las suyas -¡Oigan! No coman frente a los pobres- la mano de Inuyasha estaba en mi cintura manteniéndome cerca de él.**

**-Yo no veo ningún pobre por aquí- ¬¬**

**-Sango ~- Miroku la llamo y ella sonrió, le saque la lengua sentándome en la silla.**

**-¿Quieres algo de beber Kag?- asentí y Miroku aprovecho para ir con él, nos quedamos solas en la mesa. Escuche como golpeaba la mesa con sus uñas y la mire con los ojos entrecerrados.**

**-Esta bien, pregunta-**

**-¿¡Que rayos fue eso!- se acerco mas a mi interrogándome con la mirada.**

**-Ya decía yo que eso de encontrarlos aquí se me hacia raro- ¬¬**

**-Dime, dime, dime- casi brinca en la silla –Era como si estuvieran teniendo relaciones pero sin la cama- :3**

**-¡Sango!- sentí mis mejillas arder.**

**-Tu lo piensas y yo lo digo, ahora dime ¿a que juegan esta ves?- sus ojitos brillaban en la oscuridad de la discoteca.**

**-A veces me das miedo- me acerco a ella y miro a los lados asegurándose de que ninguno de ellos estuviera cerca.**

**-¿Dime que es esta vez?- suspire resignada.**

**-Una apuesta-**

**-¿Una apuesta?-**

**-Inuyasha dijo que las mujeres caen mas rápido en la seducción que los hombres- dije cruzándome de brazos y haciendo una mueca de enfado con mi boca –Le dije que eso no era cierto y por eso hicimos la apuesta-**

**-¬¬-**

**-¿Qué? o.o-**

**-o.ó-**

**-¡¿Qué?-**

**-¿Estas segura que solo es una apuesta?- me miro con ojo critico.**

**-¡Pos, por supuesto que si!-**

**-Mmm… no te creo-**

**-Sango por favor, no otra vez con lo mismo no estoy enamorada de…-**

**-¿De quien?- "justo tenia que llegar ahora", voltee a verlo estaba detrás de mi con las bebidas en sus manos -¿De quien estas enamora que yo no me entere?-**

**-De nadie ^^U- escuche la risilla de Sango y le propine una patada en su pierna, ella se quejo.**

**-¿Estas bien amor?- Sango asintió sonriéndole para luego fulminarme con la mirada.**

**-Inu vamos a bailar- en que momento apareció su novia no se, pero se lo llevo a la pista de baile dejándome las bebidas a mi.**

**-Esa tipa me cae mal- Miroku y yo reímos ante el rostro de niña de Sango.**

**-No te ha hecho nada- dijo Miroku entregándole su bebida, ella no hizo caso a su comentario y bebió el contenido de su vaso de un trago.**

**-¡Hey! Con calma recuerda que me debes mi regalo- beso el cuello de Sango y esta por obra y gracia de Miroku se le bajo el enojo (xD)**

**-¬¬… eres muy fácil de convencer- me levante de la silla dejándolos solos.**

**-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto Rin que se acercaba a la mesa junto con Sesshomaru.**

**-Al baño ^^- Salí rápidamente de ahí antes de que dijera que me acompañaría.**

**No se porque estaba huyendo, tal ves porque no quiero ver a Inuyasha con su novia "tonterías no es la primera vez que los veo juntos".**

**-Sango no puede tener razón… y no puedo- deseche esa idea de mi cabeza, entre al baño tome mi celular y escribí un mensaje –"No le digas a nadie", enviar a Sango- me mire al espejo cerciorándome que todo estuviera en su lugar y lave mis manos.**

**-¿Dónde esta Kagome?- pregunto Sango a Rin.**

**-Fue al baño- le respondió.**

**-¿Por qué tan pensativa?- Sango no respondió –Hola ~- Rin agito sus manos en frente de su rostro -¡Hey Sango!- chasqueo sus dedos y ella pestañeo varias veces.**

**-¡Ah! ¿Qué pasa?- Rin la miro interrogante.**

**-¿Cómo esta el clima en Pandora?- dijo con un deje de humor.**

**-Ja! Muy graciosa- ¬¬ -ahora no te digo nada-**

**-¿Decirme que?- pregunto Rin, Sango desvió la mirada –dime- le puso ojitos de perro degollado.**

**-No- así es Sango no les digas nada, o.o ups yo no toy en la conversación, me voy al baño x3.**

**-Sango ~ dime- Rin movía insistentemente su brazo haciendo que se tambaleara de la silla.**

**-¡Basta! Vas hacer que me caiga- se sentó como niña buena esperando a que Sango soltara la sopa –Pero no le debes decir nada a nadie ¡entendiste!- ella asintio –bueno así esta la cosa…-**

**Ya era mas de las 2am y nosotros seguíamos en la disco festejando, pero por alguna razón yo no estaba de mucho humor.**

**-Kagome ¿Qué sucede?- Rin coloco su mano en mi hombro.**

**-Nada, solo estoy cansada creo que me iré a casa- tome mi bolso.**

**-Si quieres Sessh y yo te podemos llevar-**

**-No, quédense a festejar- le sonreí para tranquilizarla –Feliz Cumpleaños hermanita- le di un abrazo y bese su mejilla –Que la sigas pasando bien- asintió y le pedí que me despidiera de los demás.**

**Llegue a mi casa a eso de las 2:30am, me quite mis zapatos dejándolos en el recibidor, deje mi bolso en el sofá y el celular se cayo al suelo.**

**-Estupido aparato- cuando me agache para recógelo este sonó -¿Diga?-**

**-¿Estas bien?-**

**-Si, solo estoy cansada-**

**-¿Segura? Ese idiota no se te acerco-**

**-Inu deja la paranoia quieres, nadie hablo conmigo solo tengo sueño- dije para tranquilizarlo –Ahora vuelve con tu novia y déjame dormir- suspiro.**

**-Que tengas buenas noches-**

**-Bye- tranque la llamada apagando el teléfono y yendo a mi cuarto entregándome a Morfeo.**

**8 días**

**-¬¬… esto es tu culpa-**

**-^^ me declaro culpable su señoría-**

**-Descarada-**

**-Kaag no te pongas así, si ella no nos lo decía igual nos daríamos cuenta tu y mi cuñado no son muy buenos disimulando- dijo Rin cruzándose de brazos y sentándose en las sillas que estaba en el mesón de la cocina.**

**-Si además esas juntitas que ustedes tenían no eran nada normales- Sango me señalo con el dedo y sonrió con picardía.**

**-Siempre hemos sido así-**

**-Si pero ahora se le ve mas juntitos y esas miradas que se dan son sospechosas- dijo Rin entregándome un vaso con agua -¿estas segura que no es algo mas?-**

**-¡¿Tu también?-**

**-Si se les ve a leguas-**

**-Sango vas a empezara a caerme mal- ¬¬**

**-Y dinos ¿Cómo va la apuesta?- pregunto Rin emocionada.**

**-No les gusta pero las entretiene- me acomode en el sofá –Ninguno de los dos ha caído todavía pero creo… que Inuyasha caerá pronto- sonreí astuta.**

**-¿Cómo esta tan segura?- Rin se sentó en el brazo del sofá.**

**-Porque en varias oportunidades ha dudo-**

**-:O ¡En serio!- dijeron al unísono y yo asentí.**

**-Así es, él lo niega pero estoy casi segura que a veces esta tentado hacer algo mas- dije llevando mis dedos a mi mentón.**

**-¿Algo como que?- o.o pregunto Aango.**

**-Bueno le dije que si quería hacer esto debíamos tener reglas- asintieron dos veces –La primera que no debíamos decirle nada a nadie, regla que por culpa de Aango rompí ¬¬-**

**-:3… tu sabes que yo te quiero ~- canturreo.**

**-¬¬-**

**-Continua- me dijo Rin.**

**-Segundo que debíamos hacerlo frente a ustedes, de esa forma sabríamos si estaba funcionando y ya se que esta funcionando. La tercera era que cuando estuviéramos frente a su novia no haríamos nada…-**

**-Pero en la discoteca no siguieron esa regla- dijo Sango haciendo que me acordara del baile, inmediatamente me sonrojo -¬¬ para que te sonrojas si tu aceptaste la apuesta-**

**-Ya lo se, pero de tan solo acordarme de eso hace que me de pena -**

**-¬¬, tarada- dijo Sango.**

**-Continua- dijeron al unísono.**

**-La cuarta era que no debía darme besos no proporcionarle caricias a mi cuerpo ya que si lo hacia perdería un día de la apuesta- dije para culminar y esperar las preguntas que me caerían encima.**

**-¿Perdería un día?- pregunto Rin.**

**-Sip, dijo que le pusiéramos un límite de tiempo de 3 semanas. Si en 3 semanas ninguno de los dos caía se acaba la apuesta- exclamaron un "oohh" con sus bocas formado la "o".**

**-¿Y con eso te refieres a que quiere hacer algo mas?- asentí a la pregunta de Sango.**

**-Pero cuando creo que ganare la apuesta él se detiene y me abraza, el muy tonto sabe como bajarle a sus impulsos- dije con un puchero en mis labios**

**-¿Y que apostaron?- pregunto Rin con el brillo de curiosidad en sus ojos he instintivamente me sonroje ante su comentario.**

**-¡Eso es algo que no les diré!- **

**-¡KAGOME!- gritaron todas acosándome por el pasillo ya que corrí rápidamente a mi cuarto.**


	2. Chapter 2: Tentacion

**Capitulo 2:**Tentacion

14 días

-Mmm… Inuyasha sigue así- sentir su lengua por mi cuerpo era exquisito, las sensaciones que le transmitía a mi este hacia que varios gemidos salieran de mi boca pronunciando su nombre.

Los escalofríos que recorrían mi espalda eran mas frecuentes sobre todo cuando llego a mi entrepierna.

-¡INUYASHA!- grite con sorpresa, sonrió contra la piel sensible de ese botoncito que estaba tan duro como mis pezones llevándoselo a la boca, succionándolo, mordiéndolo, lamiéndolo y todo lo que termine en "endolo" (xD).

Mis manos acariciaban su cabello despeinándolo y atrayéndolo mas a esa parte sensible, arqueando mi espalda con cada lamida que daba. Su lengua entro en mi creí que tocaba el cielo y veía las estrellas.

-Inu… ya no… puedo… ah ~- subió a mis labios lamiendo mi rostro, bajando a mi cuello y llegando a mi oído donde escuche un "Guau" -O.o ¿Inuyasha?- las lamidas volvieron a mi rostro esparciéndose por todas partes.

-¿Qué?- abrí mis ojos de golpe viendo la luz del día que quemaba mis ojos, los tape con mi mano sintiendo como era lamida por algo o alguien. Quite mi mano de mis ojos encontrándome con Shippo que ladraba insistentemente -¿Qué haces aquí?- deje caer mi cabeza en mi almohada y el se acostó a mi lado, con su nariz acaricio mi mejilla -Estoy despierta Shippo- dije colocando mi mano en su hocico acariciando su cabeza.

-No parece- bufe, entro al cuarto sentándose en la cama -Abajo Shippo- el perro obedeció y yo me voltee dándole la espalda -Afuera Shippo y acuéstate en el sofá- el perro obedientemente ladro y salio del cuarto.

-Sabes que ya no me importa que se acueste ahí- dije medio adormilada, lo imagine sonriendo.

-Lo se- me acomode mejor en la cama para tratar de volver a dormir, pero su presencia me ponía nerviosa y mas con el sueño que acababa de tener. Se quedo ahí estático sin hacer ni decir nada, solo mirarme como trataba de dormir.

-Inuyasha sal de mi cuarto, quiero seguir durmiendo- tome la sabana entre mis manos acercándola mas a mi cuerpo.

-Claro para que vuelvas a soñar con ese que te hacia gemir- ¡O.O!

-¿D-De que estas hablando?- " me escucho". Sentí su pecho sobre mi brazo izquierdo y su respiración en mi oído.

-Sabes, cuando estas nerviosa- soltó las palabras lento y sensual -Tu voz tiembla y a veces tartamudeas como ahora- paso las yema de sus dedos por mi espalda acariciándola con la sabana -¿Quién es el dueño de tus sueños?- subió a mi hombro bajando la tira de mi camisa rozando sus labios. Se había convertido en un gran seductor, sabia que parte de mi cuerpo rozar sin necesidad de llegar a las caricias, donde soltar el aire de sus pulmones, como hacer para que mi cuerpo sienta escalofríos y eso… era una desventaja para mí.

"Tu" –No tienes por que saberlo- "el no puede saber eso, además solo es una apuesta no puedo enamorarme de Inuyasha seria una locura"

_*¿Por qué seria una locura?*_

"Ah! ¿Quién hablo? O.o"

_*No te hagas la que no sabes, soy tu conciencia*_

"Te refieres a la vocecita esa que esta en la cabeza de las persona y que la obligan hacer algo en contra de su voluntad"

¡PLOF! ¡PLASF! Sonido de vidrios rompiéndose .

"Yo solo decía la verdad"

_*Si claro acaso yo te obligue a que hicieras la apuesta, o yo te obligue a que soñaras que te…*_

"(Le tapa la boca) ¬¬… OK ya entendí"

_*Además ¿Por qué seria una locura enamorarte de Inuyasha? Si eso es lo que mas deseas*_

"¿O.O?"

_*¬w¬ no me digas que no lo sabias porque no te voy a creer*_

"/" sentí una mano subir por mi abdomen haciendo que saliera de mis pensamientos.

-¿Acaso lo conozco?- negué para luego suspirar

-¿Acaso importa que te lo diga?- detuvo el movimiento de su mano haciendo que me girara para verlo a los ojos. Odiaba verlo a los ojos ya que no podía evitar quedarme como boba viéndolo, perdiéndome en esos pozos dorados oscuros que ahora mas que nunca harán que me acuerde de ese sueño (*/*), un suspiro salio de mis labios -Esto sigue siendo una apuesta ¿verdad?- la mira de confusión que tenían sus ojos fue la que me esperaba.

-¿A que viene esa pregunta?- dijo alejándose de mi, volviendo a la posición que tenia antes levantándome junto con el, abrazándome a mis piernas colocando mi mentón en mis rodillas.

-A nada, no me hagas caso. Sabes que a veces puedo decir cosas locas ^^- frunció el ceño ligeramente.

-Si no quieres seguir con esto, por mi no hay problema- negué.

-Esta bien, solo es un juego Inuyasha nadie saldrá herido- dije para levantarme de la cama dejando la conversación hasta ahí.

2 días después de ese pequeña conversación en mi cuarto nos fuimos a escalar todos y esta vez Inuyasha no fue con su novia, la idea de esto era despejarnos la mente, estar relajados de las clases y los exigentes exámenes pero por mas que lo intentara… ¡MI MENTE SOLO PENSABA EN ESE SUEÑO QUE ME PERTURABA DESDE HACE DOS DÍAS O.Ó!.

Y lo peor de todo es que las miradas de Inuyasha no ayudaban nada y ¡todo el maldito día me la pasaba con calor o.ó!

-Lo ven les dije, lo que tiene Kag es la menopausia- dijo Miroku bromeando sobre mis calurones, recibiendo un golpe en su cabeza de mi parte.

-¬¬… muy gracioso Miroku- el sonrió.

–Sango mejor controla a tu hombre o Kagome lo hervirá en agua caliente- dijo Rin siguiendo con la broma de Miroku, ambos chocaron las manos.

-Sigan, sigan que yo después los veré diciendo, "no te pongas así nosotros te queremos"- dije imitando sus voces, bufe molesta mientras los demás se reían a carcajadas.

-No seas amargada, se supone que venimos a divertirnos- dijo Sesshomaru.

-Si vinimos a divertirnos, ¡pero no a costa de mi!- ignoraron mi comentario y siguieron haciendo mas bromas hasta que hubo un momento que me harte -¡PODRÍAN YA DEJARME EN PAZ O.Ó!- pero no debí hacer eso ya que provoco que se siguieran burlando, bufe molesta por quinta vez en el día y tome un camino diferente al de ellos.

-¡Kag espera, no vayas por ahí!- estaba tan enojada que no escuche la voz de Inuyasha o no quería escucharla.

-Quienes se creen que son, acaso creen que es divertido meterse con los demás- iba tan enojada que no me percate de que alguien me estaba siguiendo y de que aparte me había desviado un poco del camino, pare en seco al no saber donde estaba -No reconozco esta parte del bosque-

_*Eso te pasa por andar de fosforito colombiano ¬¬*_

"Escúchame bien vocecita no estoy de humor para soportarte, así que desaparécete o.ó"

_*Uy, si es por las buenas. Mejor te dejo con tus calurones*_

-Oh genial, incluso mi propia mente se burla de mi- dije en susurros haciendo un puchero y cruzándome de brazos, de repente sentí una mano posarse en mi hombro pegando el grito al cielo -¡AAAHHH!-

-Tranquila, soy yo Inuyasha- voltee a verlo colocándome la mano derecha en mi pecho sintiendo el latido acelerado de mi corazón.

-¡Me asustaste!-

-Lo siento, estaba llamándote pero como ibas enojada no me escuchabas- espere a que se me pasara el susto para luego bufar molesta.

-No me lo recuerdes- dije dándole la espalda para seguir caminado, pero me acorde de que no sabia donde estaba así que voltee a verlo con los brazos cruzados en mi pecho -¿Sabes donde estamos?- el suspiro resignado cruzándose también de brazos.

-Nunca vas a cambiar ¿verdad?- dijo con una mueca de burla en su boca.

-Pos, así me quieres- dije encogiéndome de hombros y caminando hacia él.

-No me queda de otra- dijo con desinterés, lo fulmine con la mirada toco mi nariz con sus dedos pellizcándome -Ven, es por aquí-

Caminamos por unos 30min más o menos y todavía no sabia en donde estábamos y cada vez que podía miraba de reojo a Inuyasha. A veces cuando teníamos que caminar por un lugar mas rocoso él me tomaba de la mano y me ayuda a no caerme, cada vez que sentía el calor de su piel ese sueño venia a mi y para ser sincera ya me estaba cansando. Suspire por 10ma vez mirando al suelo.

-¿Se puede saber que te pasa?- por el tono de voz que empleo deduje que hace mucho rato quería hacerme esa pregunta, volví a suspirar esta vez mirando al cielo.

-Nada, cosas mías- dije para restarle importancia.

-¿Desde cuando nos guardamos secretos?- dijo con un tono de reproche, voltee a verlo y él hizo lo mismo deteniendo nuestra caminata pero inmediatamente desvié mi mirada, por mas que lo intentara no podía verlo a los ojos.

No sabia cuanto deseaba que Inuyasha hiciera esas cosas conmigo, mordí mi labio cuando me obligo a verlo.

-Dime Kag ¿que es lo que hace que evites mi mirada?, ¿es algo que hice o dije?- negué a sus preguntas -¿Entonces?- volví a morder mi labio, su mirada bajo de la mía a mis labios haciendo que los lamiera inconcientemente, acerco su rostro al mió tanto que podía sentir su respiración cerca de mis labios. Sentí la necesidad de besarlo pero algo dentro de mí me obligo a apartarme.

-Ya te dije que no es nada, no tienes que preocuparte ^^- no supe interpretar su mirada así que solo le sonreí -¿Seguimos caminando? Creo que veo un sendero por aquí- ignoro mi comentario y camino delante de mi. Supe que estaba enojado ya que no volteaba a verme y sus pasos eran firmes y rápidos, si no caminara tan rápido como el de seguro me hubiera dejado atrás.

-Inuyasha- lo llame, pero no me hizo caso -¡Inuyasha!- lo llame mas fuerte pero volvió a ignorarme, fruncí mi ceño y lo tome del brazo haciendo que volteara -¡Inuyasha Taisho!- esta vez si supe lo que decía su mirada y como lo sospechaba estaba enojado, muy enojado -¡¿Se puede saber que te pasa?- dije cruzándome de brazos.

-Nada, cosas mías- "o.ó, descarado que le pasa si yo no hice nada para que se enojara".

-Deja de comportarte como un niño y dime ¿Qué hice para que te enojaras conmigo?- paso su mano por su pelo despeinándolo.

-¡Lo mismo puedo decir yo, hace un momento estabas que hechas humo por los comentarios de los chicos, cuando TU eres la primera en ignorarlos, hace dos días me dijiste que si esto sigue siendo una apuesta y ahora me ocultas cosas cuando nunca lo hiciste!- me quede estática en mi sitio, la ultima vez que Inuyasha me había hablado así era cuando me emborrache y casi, pero casi me acuesto con un idiota que era un matón.

Dijo unas cuantas cosas mas pero yo no lo escuchaba, por mi mente solo pasaban sus palabras y tenia razón, desde hace dos días prácticamente lo evitaba, baje mi mirada apenada y algo triste.

¡Imagínense, si así estaba yo que sabia lo que me estaba pasando!

¿Como estaría él que no lo sabia?

Suspire y detuve sus movimientos viéndolo a los ojos.

-Lo siento- dije tomando su mano entre las mías -Pero esto que me esta pasando no se si es algo bueno o malo- me miro sin entender.

-Acaso es algo tan malo que no puedes contármelo a mi- cuando escuche ese susurro de tristeza creí que mi corazón se partiría en dos, acaricie su mejilla delineando su labio inferior con mi dedo pulgar. "¿Como se sentirá besarlos?"

_*Solo ahí una manera de averiguarlo y esa es besándolo*_

"o.ó ¡sape!"

Me abrace a su torso aspirando el aroma de su pecho, besando el lugar donde estaba su corazón, rodeo mi cintura con sus brazos acercándome mas a él.

-¿Por qué no quieres decirme?- susurro a mi oído, pero no obtuvo respuesta de mi solo me acurruque mas a su pecho -¿Kag?- me aleje dándole la espalda, me volteo a el bruscamente pero sin hacerme daño -¡¿Qué te sucede, Kagome te exijo que me lo digas?- eso hizo que frunciera mi ceño soltando el agarre que tenia en mi brazo.

-¡Yo no tengo que darte explicaciones y tampoco puedes exigírmelas!-

-¡Por supuesto que puedo, como tu amigo es mí deber el cuidarte!-

-¡Oh si claro!- alce mis manos al aire -¡Escúchame bien Inuyasha, el porque seas mi amigo no te da derecho a inmiscuirte en todas mis cosas!- dije señalándolo.

-¿Qué acaso no confías en mí?- pregunto dolido, fruncí más mi ceño.

-¡Ni se te ocurra poner la confianza en esto!, de todos es a ti a quien le confió muchas cosas- las cosas se estaban poniendo feas y los dos estábamos muy enojados con el otro.

-¡En serio! Pues a mi no me parece, ya que me ocultas cosas, las cuales hacen que te sientas mal y yo no se como ayudarte- ambos desprendíamos chispas de nuestros ojos y nuestros rostros estaban rojos del enojo.

-Eso es todo, por eso estas así ¿Por qué no sabes como ayudarme?- el desvió la mirada -Pues déjame decirte algo Inuyasha, ¡la única manera de que me ayudes es que salgas de mi mente!- me miro sorprendido, analice las palabras que salieron de mi boca e instintivamente la tape con mis manos.

_*¡YEAH! Lo vez no era tan difícil decirlo*_

"/"

-¿Qué dijiste?- sentí mis mejillas arder, mi corazón empezó a latir frenéticamente, mis manos empezaron a sudar como nunca lo habían hecho, mi garganta estaba seca y mis labios también. Él se acerco mas a mí eliminando la pequeña distancia que nos separaba, me aleje unos pasos chocando con un árbol del cual no me percate que estaba detrás de mí.

-Repite lo que dijiste- coloco ambos brazos alrededor de mi cabeza evitando así que escapara, acerco su pecho al mió arrinconándome entre él y el árbol. Mi boca estaba muy seca y no podía articular ninguna palabra, desvíe mi mirada pero eso fue un error muy grande ya que quedo expuesta la piel de mi cuello, sentí sus labios besarlo.

No fue un roce como los que siempre me daba, fue un beso húmedo tan húmedo que el escalofrió que sentí hizo que mis piernas flaquearan, él lo noto y me tomo de la cintura para evitar que cayera.

Sus manos se colaron por debajo de mi blusa acariciando la piel de mi cintura y espalda, mientras sus labios jugaban con mi cuello succionando y lamiendo susurrando palabras en mi oído que yo no lograba entender, ya que lo único en que mi mente pensaba era en sentir los labios de Inu sobre mi piel, sus manos acariciar mis espalda y cintura, la fricción de nuestras caderas, su pierna en esa zona sensible.

No pude evitar pensar en el sueño y tampoco pude evitar que un suspiro saliera de mis labios.

-Inuyasha…- detuvo sus movimientos, haciéndome reaccionar, mis manos estaban en su pecho podía sentir su corazón latir muy rápido al igual que el mió, su pecho subir y bajar y el ritmo acelerado de su respiración.

Salio del refugio que había creado en mi cuello para verme a los ojos, creí que se disculparía y olvidaríamos esto pero no fue así, lo que vi en su rostro me dejo más confundida de lo que ya estaba. Su sonrisa seductora, esa que tenía cuando intentaba seducirme.

-Mi nombre jamás se escucho tan perfecto- su mano bajo a mi muslo apretándolo con fuerza, haciendo que nuestras caderas chocaran y se rozaran, sintiendo toda su anatomía en mi entrepierna produciendo que arqueara mi espalda y por ende sintiéndolo otra ves, parecía un circulo vicioso mientras mas empujaba mi espalda se pegaba mas a su pecho haciendo que perdiera el control. No pude evitar otra vez que su nombre saliera de mis labios pero esta vez como un jadeo.

-Inuyasha- me apoye en sus hombros para no caer, acerco mi cuerpo al árbol juntando nuestras frentes.

-Vas hacer que me vuelva loco- nuestras respiraciones cada vez eran mas aceleradas y estaba empezando a hacer calor en el ambiente ¿o eran nuestros cuerpos?, ¡no se! Solo se que estaba apunto de perder la cabeza.

En un arrebato de él sus labios tocaron los míos, pero este si fue un roce, uno muy pequeño pero que hizo que mi boca se hiciera agua y mi cabeza diera vueltas. Sus labios succionaron los míos moviéndolos con pasión pidiendo permiso para entrar en mi boca, su lengua jugaba con la mía y viceversa, mis brazos rodearon su cuello atrayéndolo mas a mi volviendo el beso mas exigente y demandante.

Mis pies dejaron de tocar el suelo y mi soporte se volvió el árbol que estaba detrás de mí y el cuello de Inuyasha. Sus manos bajaron a mis piernas rodeando su cintura, mis manos terminaron de desordenar su cabello nuestros labios y lengua bailaban una danza erótica, volviéndose hambriento y sensual. Mi dedo pulgar se dirigió a su labio inferior separándolo haciendo que ese líquido que estaba en nuestras bocas se mezclara con mi dedo y mis labios. Unos gritos hicieron que nos separáramos, nos miramos a los ojos observando nuestros labios que estaban rojos he hinchados.

-¡KAGOME!-

-¡INUYASHA!-

-¿DONDE ESTÁN?- nos miramos con la lujuria reflejada en nuestros ojos; cada vez los gritos estaban mas cerca y tuvimos que separarnos. Cuando me bajo arreglo mi cabello y yo el suyo.

-¡ESTAMOS AQUÍ CHICOS!- grito Inuyasha y me dio una última mirada antes de que los chicos llegaran.

20 días

Un baño de burbujas siempre es bueno para relajar los músculos tensos de la espalda.

-Esto es vida- me sentía tan relajada que por un momento me olvide de todo, de Inuyasha, de la apuesta, de su novia, de que me estaba enamorando de él. Chapotee el agua de la tina con enojo suspirando y abrazándome a mis piernas pegándolas a mi pecho -Tonto Inu- lleve mis dedos a mis labios acariciándolos, aun podía sentir el calor de sus labios en los míos -¿Por qué lo hiciste? Se supone que solo era una apuesta- me recosté a la tina estirando mis piernas descansando mi cabeza en el filo de esta -¿Por qué te desviaste?-

-No lo se- abrí mis ojos de golpe voltee mi rostro hacia la puerta del baño y hay estaba el recostado al marco de esta con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Qué?... ¿Cómo entraste?- me mostró la llave que dejo debajo de la alfombra -Supongo que tengo que encontrarle otro sitio- dije tratando de no parecer nerviosa, se acerco a la tina colocándose de cuclillas, guardamos silencio viéndonos a los ojos, su mirada recorría mi cuerpo bueno las partes que eran visibles.

Su mano acaricio mi hombro derecho quitándome el jabón de mi piel percatándome de que no traía camisa, respire profundo tratando de calmar el ritmo acelerado de mi corazón.

-¿Q-Qué haces aquí?- trate de que mi voz no sonora tan nerviosa pero no lo logre, él suspiro.

-No lo se, sentía la necesidad de verte así que salí en mi auto y cuando me di cuenta estaba frente a tu casa- quito los mechones que tenia en mi cara acariciado mi frente, nariz, mejillas finalizando en mis labios pasando su pulgar por mi labio inferior haciendo que este temblara -No debería estar aquí ¿verdad?- asentí ante su pregunta -¿Entonces porque no me hechas como los otros días?- su mano bajo hasta mi pecho posándose ahí sintiéndolo subir y bajar.

-Tal vez… porque no quiero que te vayas- "¡ya esta! Ya lo dije solo espero no arrepentirme". Su mirada era tan penetrante que me producía escalofríos y un calor atravesaba mi cuerpo llegando a mi entrepierna.

Su mano bajo más adentrándose al agua, rozado mi pierna quitando el tapón de la tina yéndose el agua por ese pequeño orificio. A medida que el agua iba bajando mi cuerpo quedaba ante sus ojos, por instinto me abrace a mis piernas evitando que me viera. Jamás quito la mirada de mis ojos produciendo que mi cuerpo se estremeciera y no precisamente por el frió.

Tomo la manguera de la bañera abriéndola para que saliera el agua, dirigiendo el agua a mi cuerpo quitando el jabón con delicadeza, dando suaves masajes por mis hombros, brazos, costados, piernas y espalda. Cada vez que sentía sus manos rozar mi piel mi respiración se aceleraba y mi corazón se iba a salir de mi pecho.

Me ayudo a pararme sin que pusiera resistencia, estaba tan embelezada que ya no me importaba nada, ni mi cuerpo desnudo, ni que el tuviera novia, nada. Agarro una toalla secando mi cuerpo, su mirada lujuriosa y hambrienta bajaba de mis ojos a mis labios provocando que los mojara con mi lengua.

Me envolvió con la toalla ayudándome a salir de la tina y me abrazo a su cuerpo estando de por medio la toalla. Lleve mis manos a su cuello y sus brazos fueron a mi cintura subiendo a mi espalda atrayéndome mas a el. El calido sentimiento que me embargo me hizo sonreír, mi corazón estaba calmado y un calor invadió mi cuerpo, pero no era de deseo si no de… ternura y felicidad.

-Hace mucho que no me sentía así- dije a su oído.

-¿Así como?- su mano daba pequeños roces a la parte superior de mi espalda.

-Feliz, sin que nada me preocupe… solo tú y yo- acaricie sus mejillas viéndolo a los ojos, ladeo su rostro besando la palma de mi mano derecha bajando a mi muñeca aspirando el aroma de mi piel.

-Quiero… palomitas de maíz con mantequilla-

-o.o ¿Qué?- sonrió contra mi piel volviéndola a besar.

-Tengo hambre, aliméntame- dijo con voz de niño.

-:3- suspire.

-Tu si que sabes como arruinar el momento- beso mi mejilla apretándome a su cuerpo –dame 10min-

-Tienes 5-

-¬w¬, no me apresures sabes que no trabajo bajo presión- me dirigí al cuarto y me coloque algo cómodo, un short de algodón negro con una blusa del mismo color de tirantes.

Cuando estuve lista y salí del cuarto inmediatamente el olor a palomitas recién hechas llego a mi nariz, camine a la sala encontrándome a Inuyasha sentado en el suelo viendo una película, cuando volteo a verme sonrió haciéndome un lado en el suelo y ofreciéndome el tazón con las palomitas. Me senté a su lado percatándome que se había puesto la camisa aunque estaba abierta, desvié mi mirada de su pecho concentrándome en la película.

-Kikyo me dejo- PD: es el nombre de la novia.

-O.O ¡¿Cómo que te dejo?- recostó su cabeza en el sofá mirando al techo.

-No me dio explicaciones, solo me dijo que ya no quería seguir conmigo-

-Lo siento-

-No te disculpes, las cosas entre nosotros no iban muy bien que digamos- dijo con desinterés quedándonos en silencio, solo se escuchaba el televisor.

-¿Hace cuantos días?-

-Cuando llegamos del viaje-

-Ya veo- fruncí ligeramente el ceño -¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-

-Te recuerdo que me evitabas- dijo viéndome a los ojos dibujando una sonrisa, voltee mi rostro apenada.

-Lo siento yo no… si hubiera sabido que… - callo mis palabras con sus dedos.

-Esta bien- acaricio mi mejilla, soltando mi cabello –me gusta mas suelto- llevo sus manos a mi nuca atrayéndome a él rozando mis labios, coloque mis manos en su pecho alejándolo un poco.

-Inuyasha, no soy plato de segunda mesa- sonrió de lado.

-Nunca pensé que lo fueras- me acerco para volver a besarme pero lo volví a detener.

-¿Sabes que hoy es el ultimo día de la apuesta?- sonrió y bajo la cabeza.

_*O.Ó, creo que no es momento de hablar de eso*_

"¡shito! Aquí la que manda soy yo y si yo quiero hablar de eso, no puedes impedírmelo"

_*pero yo soy tu conciencia ~, tienes que escuchar la voz de tu conciencia ~*_

"¬¬, si claro"

-Kag, esta apuesta la perdí el mismo día que la acepte-

-¿o.o?-

-Déjame mostrarte de que estoy hablando- su voz sonó sensual e hipnotizante, atrayéndome a él esta vez tomando mis muñecas y llevándolas a su cuello besando mis labios con movimientos lentos pasando su lengua por ellos, pidiendo permiso para entrar a mi boca.

Su lengua jugaba con la mía mientras sus manos se colaban por debajo de mi blusa delineando mi columna como aquella vez en la discoteca, mis piernas rodearon su cintura quedando a horcajadas sobre él, saboreando sus labios como si de un dulce se tratara.

Sus manos en mi abdomen me producían cosquillas y lo mejor de todo es que lo podía sentir en todo su esplendor ya que su entrepierna literalmente chocaba con la mía. Y para provocarlo mas movía mis caderas sobre el rozándolo, produciendo que se estremeciera hasta que las detuvo con sus manos.

-No hagas eso- su voz sonada ronca.

-¿El que?- pregunte inocente, moviéndome sobre él produciendo que saliera una especie de gruñido de sus labios.

-No me busque Kagoma- mordió mi labio inferior –porque me encontraras- el brillo de su mirada hizo que sonriera de lado, me quito la blusa y la lanzo algún lado de la sala, acaricio mis costados pidiendo permiso con su mirada para ver mas abajo, lo bese acercado mi pecho al suyo deslizando su camisa por sus brazos acariciándolos con la yema de mis dedos llegando a sus manos dirigiéndolas a mi pecho.

Cuando sentí su tacto en esos pequeños botones un gemido salio de mis labios y luego otro cuando los estrujo en sus manos. Su boca fue a mi cuello mordiéndolo y dejando pequeñas marcas en el, me sentí observada por unos ojos inquisidores baje mi mirada a el sonrojándome en el acto.

Me veía como si fuera la mujer más hermosa del mundo, la sonrisa seductora y la forma en que observaba mi pecho hizo que un fuego creciera en mi cuerpo. Lleve mis manos a su cabeza acercándolo, me miro y yo sonreí asintiendo sus labios se apoderaron de mi seno, específicamente el derecho haciendo que pegara un gritito hundiendo mis dedos en su cabello, mordiéndolo, pellizcándolo llevándome a la locura, dándole el mismo trato al otro.

Con todas mis fuerzas lo aleje de mi pecho para besarlo en los labios, bajando a su oído mordiendo su lóbulo, succionando la piel de su cuello deleitándome con su pecho y abdomen bien formado mordiendo sus tetillas. Suspiro mi nombre y sonreí contra su piel, dirigí mis labios a los suyos jugando con ellos, rozándolos y pasando mi lengua.

Un gruñido salio de su boca que fue callado por la mía, caímos en el suelo, él devorando mi cuello, mis uñas aruñando su espalda y nuestras caderas haciendo contacto. Las suyas embistiéndome ahogando mis gemidos en su cuello, rodeo su cintura con mis piernas apretando mis muslos.

-Inuyasha ~- bajo por mi abdomen a mi vientre jugando con la elástica de mi short deslizándola por mis piernas quedando solo con mi ropa interior. Sonrió divertido al ver que eran las del babydor, unas de encaje rojo con un lacito del mismo color en el centro.

-Me debes un baile- iba a contestarle, pero su lengua hizo que olvidara quien era. Los movimientos circulares que empleaba hacían que mi cabeza diera vuelta y que mis labios suspiraran su nombre, una corriente subió desde mi parte baja, pasando por mi abdomen, subiendo por mi espalda y saliendo en un gemido por mi boca… un orgasmo, el mejor que he tenido en mi vida.

Subió a mi boca dejando besos húmedos por mi cuerpo, dándome a probar de mi misma. Nuestros labios se movían rápidos y lujurioso, pasionales y tiernos, mordiéndolos y succionando nuestras lenguas. Arquee mi espalda sintiendo la tela del jeans entre mis caderas lleve mis manos a la hebilla de este soltando el botón bajando el cierre, adentrando mi mano en el acariciando su entrepierna que ya estaba grande y dura. Me sonroje ante mi pensamiento, su mirada busco la mía y cuando vio ese toque carmín en mis mejillas sonrió de lado.

-¿Te gusta lo que tocas?- mordí mi labio deseosa de probarlo, tomando fuerzas lo voltee quedando él debajo de mi. Me senté sobre él pasando mis manos por su pecho bajando a su vientre, bese su ombligo bajando hasta la parte visible de su bóxer tomando la elástica con mis dientes.

Estaba apoyado en sus codos viendo todos mis movimientos, se mordió el labio cuando sintió mi dedo índice rozar su entrepierna. Lo despoje de sus jeans acariciando sus piernas subiendo a su vientre besándolo escuchado sus jadeos, baje el bóxer dejándolo desnudo. Observe su entrepierna con curiosidad y lujuria mezclada, lleve mis manos rodeándolo escuchando a Inuyasha suspirar y dejarse caer de espalda al suelo.

Mi mano subía y baja, mis labios besaron la punta y cuando estaba lista para meterlo a mi boca me halo hasta su pecho volteándonos quedando en la posición anterior.

-No dejare que lo hagas- su voz sonaba deseosa de que lo hiciera, pero su mirada era tierna y calida, regrese mi mano a donde estaba rozándolo con mis dedos dio un respingo y se estremeció.

-Tu cuerpo me dice otra cosa- intente safarme pero él me lo impidió, besando mis labios y abriendo mis piernas, llevando mis manos por encima de mi cabeza evitando que me moviera.

-Tal ves lo quiera, pero en este momento solo quiero estar dentro de ti- creí que mi corazón saldría por mi boca, sus ojos eran una mezcla de fuego y pasión que hizo que me sintiera mas húmeda de lo que ya estaba y ese calor recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Sentí la punta en mi entrada, lleve mis piernas a su cintura dándole permiso para entrar no espero mas y de una sola estocada entro en mi.

Se deslizo lento entrando y saliendo, marcando el ritmo, acariciándome internamente provocando que me revolviera debajo de él. Nuestras miradas fijas en la del otro, nuestros labios rojos e hinchados, las pequeñas marcas en nuestro cuello y pecho, la unión de nuestros cuerpos, pero sobre todo el sentimiento que sentíamos el uno por el otro.

Varias cosas pasaron por mi cabeza en ese momento, su ternura, sus cuidados para conmigo, la dulzura con la que me trababa, sus celos, sus besos, sus caricias, sus halagos, el porque me hacia enojar, todas esa cosas insignificantes que yo pensé que eran porque era su amiga, él lo hacia porque estaba enamorado de mi y yo de tonta que no me daba cuente de las señales.

Lagrimas salieron de mis ojos y él las beso con ternura, detuvo las embestidas interrogándome con la mirada, soltó mis manos para acariciar mis mejillas, lleve sus dedos a mis labios besando las yema de sus dedos.

-No lo sabia, yo pensé que… - me miro sin entender, seque las pocas lagrimas que quedaban y acaricie sus mejillas -¿Por qué no me dijiste lo que sientes por mi?- me miro sorprendido para luego relajar sus músculos y besar mis labios.

-¿Cuál fue tu primera pista?- sonreí devolviéndole el beso.

-Continua- acato mi orden pero esta vez entrando y saliendo mas rápido embistiéndome, mis manos viajaron a su espalda acercándolo más a mí, mordiendo su cuello, nuestros cuerpos subían y bajaban y nuestras caderas rozaban pidiendo mas hasta que sentí mis paredes internas contraerse y un calor diferente entrando a mi interior.

Caímos exhaustos al suelo, él sobre mi pecho respirando sobre mi cuello, nuestra respiración acelerada, nuestras almas felices y llenas de paz. Su cabello era tan suave, sus dedos en mis costados produciéndome cosquillas, solté una risa por lo bajo.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- beso mi pecho subiendo su mirada a la mía.

-Me haces cosquillas- sonrió con malicia, moviendo sus manos por todo mi abdomen provocando que riera como loca.

-¡JAJAJAJAJA!… Inu… JAJAJAJAJA… no… - detuvo las cosquillas llevando sus manos a mis caderas. Había salido de mi y como lo se, porque sentía un vació dentro de mi poniéndome nostálgica.

Se acostó de lado apoyando su cabeza en su brazo derecho me quede boca arriba ladeando mi cabeza a él. Estábamos los dos desnudos en la sala de mi casa y aun no podía creer que hace unos minutos fue el mejor momento de toda mi vida, su dedo índice delineo mi rostro y cuando paso por mis labios lo mordí juguetona.

-¡Hey!- dijo bajito, reí como niña entrelazando nuestras manos acurrucándome en su pecho besándolo con ternura, beso mi cabeza rodeando mi cintura con su brazo libre y enredando nuestras piernas. Su aroma varonil era embriagante, acaricie su pecho con mi nariz subiendo a su cuello besando su mentón –Te amo- abrí mis ojos y subí mi mirada, la de él estaba fija en el sofá evitando la mía, me subí hasta quedar a su altura evitando que la desviara.

-Dilo otra vez- titubeo un poco, acaricie su mejilla y le sonreí con confianza –quiero escucharte decir que me amas- respiro profundo levantándose del suelo llevándome con él. Me tomo de las manos besándolas con ternura tomándose su tiempo, agarro su camisa colocándomela y él se puso sus bóxer. Tome su mano apretándola con ternura.

-Dime que me amas- hice un puchero cruzándome de brazos y frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

-Eso no es justo, yo te lo pedí primero- quito la arruga de mi frente con su dedo y beso mi nariz.

-Si tu me lo dices yo también lo haré- me miro con ojitos de perrito degollado pidiendo cariño a su dueño.

-Como le haces para convencerme- infle mis mejillas y el boto el aire oprimiéndolas. Lo empuje hacia el sofá sentándome sobre él acariciando su pecho, llegando a su cuello acariciando el lóbulo de su oreja derecha y con mi otra mano su cabello –¿sabes que es lo mas irónico de esto?-

-¿Qué?- bese sus labios lenta y pausadamente

-Que tenia que pasar esto para darme cuenta que… estoy loca y perdidamente enamorada de ti- sonrió satisfecho acariciando mis piernas –tu turno-

-Aun no me has dicho lo que quiero escuchar- rodé mis ojos, cruzándome de brazos me miro con esos ojitos de "sabes que quieres decirlo", resople.

-Te amo- susurre bajito.

-¿Qué dijiste?- acerco su oído a mi rostro.

-No hagas que no lo escuchaste- golpee su hombro, beso mi cuello susurrando en mi oído.

-Te amo-

-Y yo a ti- sonrió contra la piel de mi cuello, acercándome a su cuerpo bueno más bien asfixiándome.

-Inu… sabes que… necesito respirar- el soltó una carcajada despeinando mi cabello -¡Oye!- beso mi nariz bajando a mis labios, comenzando lo que habíamos terminado hace unos minutos pero fuimos interrumpidos por unas personitas ¬¬

-¡Kag!- Rin abrió la puerta del apartamento de golpe.

-Rin mi amor, cuantas veces te he dicho que no hagas eso no sabes si tu hermana esta ocupada- dijo Sesshomaru quitándole las bolsa de supermercado que tenia en sus manos y dejándolas en la mesa de la cocina.

-Cierto Rin, te gustaría que ella entrara así en tu habitación cuando estas con Sesshomaru haciendo sus cosas- Miroku negó con la cabeza cerrando la puerta después del comentario que hizo Sango.

-¡SANGO!- dijeron Sesshomaru y Rin al unísono sonrojándose en el acto.

-¿Cómo es eso de SUS cosas en TU habitación?- me levante con las manos en mi cintura mirando inquisidoramente a Sesshomaru y a Rin sin importarme que solo me cubriera la camisa de Inuyasha que solo llegaba un poco mas debajo de mis muslos. Los chicos me miraba con las orbitas de sus ojos casi, pero casi salidas de su lugar e Inuyasha me halaba por la camisa para que me bajara –Y bien estoy esperando a que me respondas Rin- me cruce de brazos haciendo que la camisa se subiera un poco, Sango y Rin taparon los ojos de Miroku y Sessho.

-Kagome podrías taparte por favor- caí en la cuenta de lo que decía y en como estaba, observe mi cuerpo sonrojándome y abrazándome a mi misma.

-¡Esto es tu culpa!- mire a Rin cayendo literalmente al suelo, Inuyahs me miro divertido mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada, ya tenia sus jeans puesto. Mire a los lados buscando mi ropa interior pero no la encontraba hasta que Inu la paso por mi vista la tome con un rápido moviendo colocándomela junto con el short, ahora si estaba presentable en lo que cabe decir claro.

-¿Están visibles?- pregunto Sango acercándose al sofá, Inu y yo nos miramos y nos levantamos del suelo. Cuando salimos de nuestro "escondite" las sonrisas picaras no se hicieron esperar sobre todo de Miroku.

-¿La pasaron bien?- dijo con esa sonrisa picara de las que le hablaba, me sonroje hasta el ultimo cabello de mi cuerpo.

-Pos claro- dijo Inuyasha con una sonrisa de satisfacción, lo mire incrédula.

-¡Inuyasha!- el sonrió burlón acercándome a su cuerpo plantando un beso en mis labios, rodee su cuello con mis brazos y el me alzo por lo aires.

-¡Oigan! Chiflando y aplaudiendo- dijo Rin haciendo las señas, mientras Sesshomaru, Miroku y Sango nos miraban sonrientes.

-Te dije que caería antes de que terminaran la apuesta- dijo Sango a Miroku.

-Nunca dude de tus poderes de bruja princesa- dijo regalándole un beso en la mejilla, ella le sonrió –quieres que te prepare algo- ella dio brinquitos en su lugar asintiendo, se dirigieron a la cocina ignorándonos a Inu y a mi que nos comíamos a besos en la sala, la única que estaba pendiente de nosotros era Rin.

-Rin- Sessho se le acerco por la espalda besando su hombro –vamos ayudar a Miroku y a Sango- se cruzo de brazos en su lugar sin mover ni un solo músculo, Sesshomaru suspiro y no tuvo mas remedio que cargarla.

-¡Sesshomaru!-

-Déjalos tranquilos, acaso no estas feliz de que al fin estén juntos- ella asintió y el la sentó en la silla sonriéndole –entonces déjalos que lo disfruten porque después tendremos tiempo para burlarnos de ellos- ella soltó una risita mientras él besaba su mejilla.

Es verdad despues se burlaran de nosotros hasta el cansancio, quien sabe lo que dirán ¡o no! Esperen creo que ya se lo que dirán.

"La apuesta solo fue una excusa para estar juntos"

"Ya sabia yo que esas miraditas que se daban era sospechosas"

Y otras parecidas o peores, pero no les haré caso porque ahora soy una mujer enamorada y todo por una apuesta quien lo diría.

_*pero que currsi, se puede derramar mas miel de lo que Pooh come*_

"o.o"

_*en serio me empalagaron tanto que ahora siento que soy diabética*_

"pero quien te entiende, tu eras la que me dijo que me lanzara a sus brazos o.o"

_*¬¬, si whatever yo me voy antes de que muera de una paro diabético*_

¡Plas!

"no azotes la puerta que después nos duele la cabeza"

-Puedes creer que un simple juego te haga la persona mas feliz del mundo- dijo entre el beso.

-Si- me miro con ternura volviendo a besar mis labios –Te amo-

-No mas que yo- sonreímos entre el beso mordiendo mi labio –Inu ahora no, hay mucha gente- dije viendo a los metiches en la cocina, sonrió divertido.

-Existe el cuarto- solté una carcajada que solo el escucho, aprovechamos un momento en que se distrajeron y salimos disimuladamente de la sala. Ya en el pasillo fue desabotonando la camisa abriéndola un poco.

-La paciencia es una virtud Inuyasha-

-Yo llegue tarde cuando la estaban repartiendo- entramos al cuarto cerrando con seguro sonriendo ante su comentario, la camisa desapareció de mi cuerpo.

-Creo que te debo un baile- su mirada se volvió lujuriosa y quito sus manos de mi cuerpo para dejarme ir, pero su cuerpo lo traiciono y se lanzo conmigo a la cama.

-Lo podemos dejar para después- y con esa frase me beso para volver a hacerme suya.

Fin


End file.
